


The Morning After the Night Before

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drunk Sex, F/F, Female Character of Color, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan wakes up and remembers the night before, with Carrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleyha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleyha/gifts).



> Originally written for Femslash February but not finished until now. Prompt: _Joan/Carrie: They go out to celebrate residency, things get heated._

Joan wakes up and rubs her eyes, still feeling the drowsiness cuddling her, and lets out a soft groan. She then turns on her side and discovers Carrie facing away from her, possibly still sleeping. Quietly, Joan gets up and shuffles off toward her shower, opting not to do her morning run today. It can wait. She has a lot on her mind.

Like what happened last night.

* * *

_“Have you ever had sex with another woman before?” Carrie asked her, unprompted._

_They had returned to Joan’s apartment after a night out to celebrate the impending start of their residency. The cheap wine was flowing, inhibitions beginning to drop, tongues loosening._

_Joan was surprised by Carrie’s question. “N--no!” She took a short sip of her glass of wine. “But I’ve thought about it before. You?”_

_“I’ve fantasized about it.” Carrie began acting a little shy. “Sometimes I’ve thought about, um, having sex with you.” She took a deep breath. “Joanie. Would... would you like to? Have sex with me?”_

_Joan felt her breath catch in her throat. She had always been attracted to men and women but had very little experience with the latter. In fact, she couldn’t remember another woman expressing any sexual interest in her before now. She definitely didn’t remember Carrie doing so. She wondered if, perhaps, the cheap wine and all the food they’d had earlier in the evening was doing something to her. On the other hand, sex with Carrie wasn’t exactly a turn-off, and they had been so busy with their internships and their studies that there wasn’t always time for small talk. Or for wondering or talking about things like this. Besides, Joan thought, it was time to concentrate on something else, for once._

_“Yes,” was her reply._

* * *

The warmth of her shower is inviting, urging her to step in and wash away the memories of last night, even though Joan knows they can, and will, never leave her. It becomes more apparent when she reaches for her favorite body wash. Every time she goes over her body with it, she remembers.

* * *

_Joan lay naked on her bed, Carrie on top of her, cupping her breasts, kissing her cheek, her jawline, her neck, and on down. She kept going until she reached a breast, stopping to circle her tongue around the aereola and to give an expert bite to the nipple, which made Joan gasp._

_“Don’t like that, Joanie?” Carrie checked in._

_“I... No one’s ever done that to me before,” she replied. “Do that again?”_

_Carrie repeated the action, applying the same pressure when she bit down. Once again, Joan gasped, adding, “Oh, that’s good,” that time. “Do that to the other one?”_

_More licking and biting from Carrie. More gasping from Joan._

_“Go lower, now,” the latter said._

_Carrie kissed her stomach, then trailed her tongue from her belly button to her breastbone before kissing Joan on the lips. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”_

_“Yes.” Joan was confident. Perhaps it was backed up by the cheap wine, but it didn’t matter. She was ready._

* * *

Even with the water helping to wash last night away, and even though she’s alone right now, Joan can still feel Carrie’s fingers inside her cunt, can still feel Carrie’s tongue circling her clit and visiting her labia, can still feel Carrie. On top of her. If she tries hard enough, she can remember how Carrie smelled that night, wearing her favourite vanilla fragrance. The combination of it and their perspiration assault Joan’s senses once again, despite being long removed from that scenario, and Joan cannot help but reach down to stroke her clitoris.

* * *

_“Am I doing okay?” Carrie checked in._

_All Joan could do was moan in approval and try to guide Carrie’s head back down to her mound with her hands. Unfortunately, she accidentally pulled some hair._

_“Ow! Joanie!”_

_“Shit! I’m sorry!” Joan snapped out of her pleasure. “I was enjoying myself so much I wanted you to keep going, that’s all.”_

_Carrie reached a hand up to where Joan had pulled her hair and rubbed her scalp to soothe the area._

_“Maybe you should let me tend to that before I let you go back to what you were doing?” Joan offered._

_“Depends. Are you going to kiss it and make it better?” Carrie teased._

_Joan smiled. “If you want me to.”_

_Carrie returned the smile and nodded. After Joan acquiesced, she lay back down on the bed and asked, “Where were we?”_

_“Right about here.”_

_The darker-skinned woman resumed her previous ministrations, bringing Joan back to where she was before inserting two fingers into Joan’s moist cunt and massaging her G-spot. Joan’s hips rolled, her leg muscles tensed, breaths increased, and moans amplified as she felt the arousal building and building into this mass of something-or-other that was predestined to explode at any second._

* * *

Joan braces herself against the shower wall as she comes, her legs quivering underneath her. She wonders if Carrie has heard her, wonders if she’s awake and waiting for her, as her breathing slows back down and she gets her bearings back. She also wonders if she’ll get to experience anything like this again.

A few minutes later, a toweled Joan emerges from the bathroom and notices her bed is empty, and that Carrie’s clothes -- which has previously occupied space on the floor next to where she’d slept the night before -- are gone. Joan goes into the kitchen. No Carrie. However, there is a note from her waiting for Joan on the table.

_Dear Joanie,  
Gone home. Have hangover and didn’t want to overstay my welcome. As much as I enjoyed last night, I’d rather not do that again. Call or email me when you can._

_~ Carrie_

Joan is a little upset. She had hoped to find Carrie waiting for her, had hoped that maybe there was more to last night than two tipsy friends having sex with each other, that perhaps Carrie wanted to pursue something more with her. On the other hand, Joan thinks, maybe it’s better this way.

And yet. Joan wants it so damn much. But she can’t ever have it.

* * *

Years later, Joan isn’t a doctor anymore. She isn’t even living in her apartment. She’s in a still-not-quite-familiar bedroom in a brownstone, looking at old residency photos on her iPad. She looks at the pictures of her, Carrie, and all her former colleagues, and can tell these photos belong to an entirely different era. She isn’t that person anymore. Carrie isn’t that person anymore. When Sherlock had asked if she and Carrie had “sapphic dalliances”, Joan didn’t want to dignify it with a response -- partly because she’d known Carrie wouldn’t want her to talk about it, but also because Joan herself did not want to mention it. Seeing Carrie again brought all those feelings back, and she had known Carrie would never return them.

And anyway, Joan thinks, they are both better off where they are, now. She selects all the photos and taps the delete button, hesitating briefly before selecting “yes” when asked if she is sure.


End file.
